The invention relates to a grinding appliance, especially for grinding material in the form of flowable or pasty non-flowable conglomerates, consisting of a housing having an inlet chamber, a grinding chamber for receiving grinding balls and an outlet, of a rotatably mounted agitator body arranged in the grinding chamber and of a drive for the agitator body.
In a known grinding apparatus of the type mentioned (EP-A-0,015,647), the inlet chamber is preceded by an open filling funnel, to which the grinding material is introduced in batches or continuously. The grinding material passes from the filling funnel into the inlet chamber, out of which it is conveyed into the grinding chamber by means of a conveyor worm and a centrifugal pump. The conveyor worm, the centrifugal pump and the agitator body are arranged on the same shaft and can therefore only ever be driven at the same rotational speed. Since the rotational speed of the agitator body is predetermined within relatively narrow limits, in the known grinding appliance it is possible to execute only a grinding program by which the most diverse grinding materials are treated during approximately the same dwell time.